Je Te Voudrais
by Tezuka Anzu
Summary: Setelah kejadian 7tahun lalu Rukia berniat balas budi pada Ichigo, tapi Ichigo hanya menganggap Rukia sebagai pengganggu...
1. Chapter 1

**JE TE VOUDRAIS**

**DSCL : Tite kubo..**

_fic ini aku dedikasikan untukteman2ku yang ulang tahun di bulan oktober..._

_2oktober untuk mega_

_4oktober untuk beby_

_16oktober untuk dimaz_

_18oktober untuk andri_

_dan untuk teman sebangkuku yang lagi di RS karena DB, semoga cepat sembuh...,walau kalian gag pernah buka ffn ataupun baca fic ku, tp fic ne aku dedikasikan untuk kalian...HAPPY B'DAY^^..._

4 ichiruki's day... enjoy it!

XOXOXO

Sebuah kota dibantai oleh sekelompok orang tak dikenal. Rumah-rumah dibakar pada dini hari pada saat orang-orang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Ketika beberapa orang yang menyadari rumah mereka terbakar, mereka berteriak sambil berlarian keluar rumah,namun ini semua bagai perumpamaan "Keluar dari mulut singa masuk ke mulut buaya ", orang-orang yang keluar dari rumah mereka dibunuh dengan keji oleh para pembantai. Seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut orange terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasa hawa panas dia pun berlari keluar kamar dan melihat ruang tamu rumah mereka sudah terbakar lalu ia berlari ke kamar ibunya.

"Kaa-san...Kaa-san bangun!, "teriaknya seraya mengguncang tubuh ibunya.

Ibunya terbangun dengan mata masih menyipit, "ada apa Ichigo?. "

"Rumah kita terbakar! Ayo kita keluar!, "kata ichigo dengan panik.

Sebenarnya ibunya tak begitu percaya pada kata-kata Ichigo, namun perlahan ia merasakan hawa panas di sekitarnya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu berlari keluar kamar dengan menggandeng tangan anaknya. Keadaan rumah mereka yang sebagian telah terbakar menyulitkan mereka untuk keluar dari rumah. Saat sudah menemukan pintu keluar, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah batang kayu yang berkobar jatuh hendak mengenai Ichigo, namun ibunya dengan sigap mendorong tubuh Ichigo agar tak teekena kayu tersebut. Tapi naas, dirinyalah yang terkena kayu itu. Mata Ichigo terbelalak menyaksikan ibunya tersungkur,ia hendak menolongnya namun tenaganya tak cukup untuk menarik tubuh ibunya ataupun mengangkat kayu itu.

"Ichigo...Larilah..!, kata Ibunya pelan.

"Tapiii...Bagaimana dengan Kaa-san?,"tanya ichigo dengan suara berat.

Ibunya tersenyum kecil, ntah kenapa pandangan matanya semakin kabur, ia merasa tubuhnya panas karena terbakar,ia ingin mengerang tapi ia menahannya karena takut Ichigo akan bertambah khawatir.

"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa,Larilah! Selamatkan dirimu Ichigo!, "kata Ibunya pelan, lalu kesadarannya menghilang.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!, " teriak Ichigo semakin panik, ia mengguncang tubuh ibunya tapi ibunya tak bergeming. Ichigo berinisiatif lari keluar dari rumah untuk mencari bantuan, air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

'Kaa-san bertahanlah' katanya dalam hati.

Ichigo terkejut saat ia keluar dari rumahnya. Setiap sudut yang ia lihat, ia hanya melihat nyala api yang dengan ganas membakar semuanya.

Ia lalu berlari ke arah timur, tapat di sebelah rumahnya ia melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan. I lihat bayangan seorang berpakaian hitam yang menghunus pedang, lalu 2orang yang melindungi seorang gadis kecil di belakangnya. Rumah di belakang mereka terbakar.

Orang yang menghunus pedang menyerang 2orang itu yang tak lain adalah orang tua si gadis kecil yang Ichigo kenal. Gadis itu hanya berdiri ketakutan.

Ayah si gadis bermata violet itu maju untuk melindungi istri dan anaknya, namun sayang dia tersayang pedang orang berpakaian hitam itu.

Si ayah tergeletak, orang berpakaian hitam itu mendekati gadis kecil dan ibunya. Sang ibu berdiri, ,encoba menjadi tameng bagi anaknya namun orang itu tak segan-segan menebas tubuh si ibu depan anaknya. Orang itu menatap gadis kecil yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah pucat dan tatapan mata kosong. Baju gadis kecil itu terlihat kotor oleh darah.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak menyaksikan kejadian yang tak pantas dilihat itu sejak tadi, ia merasakan hal yang sama akan menimpa temannya itu. Segera ia berjongkok dna mengabil sebuah batu yang agak besar di depannya lalu melemparnya ke arah orang itu. Batu yang di lempar Ichigo mengenai kepala orang yang wajahnya tertutup topeng itu. Orang itu berbalik, ia hendak menyerang Ichigo tapi ia tersandung sebuah lubang lalu terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur batu, Ia tak sadarkan diri.

Ichigo mendekati gadis kecil itu, "Rukia! Ayo lari!, "kata Ichigo seraya menarik tangan Rukia. Tubuh Rukia terasa kaku, tapi Ichigo tetap menarik tangannya memaksanya untuk berlari sejauh manapun mereka bisa. Namun yang mereka lihat selama meraka berlari hanya api dan darah.

XOXOXO

**Musim panas 7 tahun kemudian...**

Seorang pemuda berambut orange mendongak ke arah jalan, ia melihat kekiri dan ke kanan. Setelah di rasa aman,ia keluar dari gerbang rumahnya.

"Ah..aman...Hari ini rencanaku berhasil!, "gumamnya pelan seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Pagi IICHIIGOO...!, " sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam sambil keluar dari semak-semak dekat gerbang rumah pemuda yang di panggil Ichigo itu.

"Huaghh!...em...eh...pagi!, "kata Ichigo, awalnya ia nampak terkejut melihat gadis itu keluar dari semak-semak, tapi ia berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya lalu menjawab sapaan gadis bernama Rukia itu dengan nada malas.

Rukia berjalan di belakang Ichigo.

"Lemas sekali kau Ichigo!, "kata Rukia seraya menepuk punggung Ichigo dengan keras.

"Kyaaaaaaah! " Ichigo menjerit.

"Ahahahha kau kenapa?, "tanya Rukia dengan rasa geli. Baru kali ini ia mendengar laki-laki mejerit.

"Kau tau? kemari n aku baru saja jatuh dari atap rumah!, "jawab Ichigo dengan kesal.

Tawa Rukia meledak seketika, "hahahhaha kau payah sekali Ichigo! Untuk apa kau naik ke atap rumah?. "

Ichigo hanya mendengus kesal, kalau bukan karena ayahnya yang menyuruhnya membetulkan genteng kemarin pasti ia tak akan jatuh dari atap, apalagi sampai di tertawai dan di ejek oleh Rukia. Benar-benar hari yang sial!

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku Rukia?, "tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Rukia berhenti tertawa lalu tersenyum kecil, "aku tak tau, bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan mengikutimu untuk menjagamu ?."

"Huh! Karena aku menolongmu saat peristiwa tujuh tahun lalu lagi? Kau ini memang gila!, "gumam Ichigo.

Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil, 'sebenarnya bukan karena hal itu saja, ' gumam Rukia dalam hati sambil menatap punggung Ichigo.

"Padahal aku sudah berangkat siang untuk menghindarimu, "kata Ichigo sambil membuang nafas kesal. Ia berjalan agak cepat untuk menjaga jarak dengan Rukia. Namun gadis itu dengan susah payah menyusul langkah Ichigo sambil berlari kecil agar jarak diantara mereka hanya sekitar 1-2 meter.

Ichigo menerawang, ingatannya kembali pada kejadian 7tahunlalu. Ia dan Rukia bersembunyi di dalam ruang bawah tanah di sebuah taman selama 2hari. Saat mereka keluar, mereka hanya dapat melihat serpihan-serpihan bekas kebakaran yang menghanguskan rumah-rumah. Kota nampak tak berbentuk. Saat mereka melihat rumah mereka, di sanalah mereka bertemu dengan ayah dan adik-adik Ichigo yang baru saja pulang dari kota lain. Ichigo berlari menghampiri mereka dan memeluk mereka lalu menangis. Sedang Rukia hanya menatap pemandangan itu dengan tatapan hampa.

Beberapa hari kemudian Hisana dan Byakuya,kakak Rukia baru kembali dari kediaman keluarga besar Byakuya. Mereka nampak sama terkejutnya dengan Ayah Ichigo saat meihat keadaan kota. Merekapun menjemput Rukia dan merawatnya. Rukia sempat trauma dengan kejadian itu dan hanya bisa diam ketika diajak berbicara selama Ichigo mulai masuk SMP, Rukia selalu megikuti kemanapun Ichigo pergi saat keluar dari rumah. Saat berangkat dan pulang seolah, Rukai selalu menunggu sampai Ichigo muncul. Itu membuat Ichigo merasa risi dengan ejekan teman-temannya yang mengira ia berpacaran dengan Rukia. Bukan hanya itu, suatu ketika, Ichigo hendak berkencan dengan Inoue, nemun Rukia mendesak untuk ikut. Saat Ichigo pergi dengan teman-temannya, Rukia juga mengikutinya, tak peduli bahwa dialah satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka. Berbagai cara Ichigo lakukan agar Rukia tidak membuntutinya, seperti pagi ini, ia berangkat agak siang namun Rukia masih menunggunya.

"Hey!, " sapa seorang pemuda berambut merah sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo.

"Oy!, " balas Ichigo sambil mengangkat tangan kanannnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu bernama Renji dan di samping Renji ada Ishida, pemuda berkacamata yang menurut Ichigo sangat menyebalkan.

"Rukia masih mengikutimu?, " tanya Renji sambil menatap ke arah Rukia.

"Pasti rencanamu gagal lagi kan, Kurosaki?, "kata Ishida sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kalian berisik sekali!, " kata Ichigo kesal.

"Tapi hari ini dia terlihat imut yah? Rambutnya di kucir 2, "kata Renji. Dikatai begitu Rukia bukannya tersenyum malah mendelik.

"Tapi tetap saja galak yah?, " sambung Renji lagi.

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, dan seketika itu Rukia memasang senyum.

"Sejak kapan kau di kucir?, "tanya Ichigo.

"eh?...umj...Sejak tadi kok, jelek yah?, "tanya Rukia sambil memegang kucirannya.

"Biasa saja, " kata Ichigo sambil kembali menoleh kedepan.

"Wah kau jahat sekali Kurosaki! Setidaknya beri dia sedikit pujian, "kata Ishida.

Ichigo tak menanggapi.

XOXOXO

"Kenapa bajumu basah?, "tanya Ichigo saat ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan mendapati Rukia sedang menunggunya dengan seragam basah kuyup.

Rukia tersenyum lebar, senyum polos yang mendekati cengiran orang bodoh *author di bantai Rukia*

"Tadi aku tercebur ke kolam ikan di samping sekolah, " balas Rukia.

"Kau bodoh ya? Kenapa kau bisa sampai tercebur?, "tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Tadi ada kelinci yang tercebur ke kolam, lalu aku mengambilnya. "

Ichigo menghela nafas, "ya sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang!, "ujar Ichigo seraya berjalan di depan Rukia. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Ichigo.

"Bagaimana pelajar tadi Ichi? Apa ada kesulitan?, "tanya Rukia.

"Tidak, biasa saja, "balas Ichigo.

"Hechoo...Baguslah kalau begitu, ada tugas?, "tanya Rukia lagi.

"Ada. "

"Perlu kubantu? Hachii. "

"Tak usah! Aku bisa mengerjaklannya sendiri. "

Rukia tak menjawab. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, hanya suara langkah kaki mereka, hembusan angin musim panas dan suara bersin Rukia yang sesekali terdengar.

Mereka berjalan melewati tepi sungai dengan cahaya matahari terbenam sebagai latar belakangnya serta bunga-bunga cosmos yang menghiasi rumput tepian sungai memperindah pemandangan pada sore itu.

"Indah ya?, " gumam Rukia sambil menatap takjub hamparan bunga cosmos di depannya. Setelah itu Rukia kembali bersin.

Ichigo berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh ke arah Rukia.

"Ada apa? , "tanya Rukia, ia heran melihat Ichigo tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

Ichigo membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah syal berwarna jingga, "Ini syal yang kupakai kemarin, aku lupa belum mengeluarkannya dari tas ku, " katanya sambil melilitkan syal iru ke leher Rukia. Gadis bermata violet itu terdiam sambil menatap wajah Ichigo, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, " katanya dengan tulis.

Ntah kenapa Ichigo sedikit salah tingkah melihat Rukia yang tersenyum dengan manis kepadanya.

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya, lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Rukia.

XOXOXO

Ichigo mengayuh sepedanya keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Saat melewati rumah Rukia, ia tak menemukan gadis yang biasa menunggunya disana. Ia melongok ke halaman rumah Rukia, tapi tetap tak menemukan sosok gadis itu.

"Munkin dia sudah bosan menungguku, syukurlah!, " gumam Ichigo, dia merasa lega tapi sekaligus merasa sepi. Ia merasa seperti ada bagian dari dirinya yang menghilang.

Pemuda itupun mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolah. Sejak kemarin ia bersepeda, tak peduli pada Rukia yang berjalan kaki, ia tetap mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang sehingga Rukia harus berlari mengejarnya. Gadis itu kemarin terlihat aneh, dia terlihat sedikit lebih diam dibandingkan biasanya.

Akhirnya Ichigo sampai juga di sekolah, ia lalu memalkirkan sepedanya di tempat palkir sepeda.

"Pagi Kurosaki?, " sapa seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan di lorong sekolah.

"Pagi Mizuiro!, " balas Ichigo. Merekapun berjalan ke arah kelas mereka.

"Mana Rukia?, "tanya Keigo sambil mengamati sekeliling Ichigo dan tak menemukan sosok yang di carinya.

"Tak tau, dia tak menungguku pagi ini, "jawab Ichigo dengan nada agak kesal.

"Kau kesal?. "

"Hah? Kesal? Tidak! Aku malah senang dia tak mengikutiku lagi, " sangkal Ichigo.

"Begitukah?, " kata Mizuiro sambil terkekeh geli. Lalu matanya tertuju pada Inoue dan Ishida yang berjalan kearah mereka sambil membawa tumpukan kertas. Wajah Inoue tampak memerah melihat sosok Ichigo.

"Pagi Kurosaki! Pagi Mizuiro!, " kata Inoue, ia dan Ishida berhenti di depan Ichigo dan Mizuiro.

"Pagi, "jawab Ichigo dan Mizuiro berbarengan.

"Kalian mau kemana?, " tanya Mizuiro.

"Ke ruang guru, kami harus menyerahkan tugas sejarah yang kukumpulkan kemarin, "balas Ishida.

"Oh...Ya sudah! Kami ke kelas dulu!, "kata Mizuiro pamit.

Ichigo dan Mizuiro kembali berjalan ke arah kelas.

"Kelihatannya Inoue menyukaimu, "kata Mizuiro.

"Begitu?, "balas Ichigo tak acuh.

"Bukankah kau pernah berkencan dengannya?. "

"Oh...itu..Aku hanya ingin tau rasanya berkencan, makanya saat dia mengajakku aku menerimanya. "

"Lalu?. "

"Apanya, " Ichigo nampak bingung.

"Kau menyukainya?. "

"Tidak, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, tak lebih, "jawab Ichigo.

"Kalau Rukia?, "tanya Mizuiro dengan penasaran.

Ichigo tak menjawab.

XOXOXO

Ichigo sudah berada di depan kelas Rukia, ia melongokkan kepalanya kedalam, mencari-cari sosok yang tak di temuinya selama 2hari ini.

"Kau mencari Rukia?, "tanya sebuah suara yang tak lain adalah suara teman sebangku Rukia, Momo.

"Ya, dia berangkat?, "tanya Ichigo.

"Bukankan kau selalu bersamanya? Rukia sudah 2hari tak masuk, " jawab Momo.

"Kenapa?, " tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tidak tau! Kau kan yang selalu bersamanya?. "

Ichigo terdiam, "ya sudah, terima kasih, "kata Ichigo sambil berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

Ia merasa perasaannya tak enak.

XOXOXO

Hari ini Ichigo pulang lebih awal, ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat menuju rumahnya lalu memalkirkan sepeda itu di sembarang tempat hingga membuat Karin, adiknya mengomel. Ia tak peduli, ia cepat-cepat berlari ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Saat ia hendak keluar rumah ia melihat Kuchiki Hisana, kakak Rukia sudah berada di halaman rumahnya.

"Permisi, " kata Hisana.

"Iya?. "

Hisana tersenyum, "Ichigo, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?, "tanyanya.

"Minta tolong?, "tanya Ichigo heran, tak biasanya ini terjadi.

"Iya. "

"Apa?, "tanya Ichigo.

"Tolong kau jaga Rukia untuk malam ini. Aku dan Byakuya akan pergi ke kediaman keluarga besar Byakuya, dan Rukia sendirian di rumah. Maukah kau menjaganya?, "tanya Hisana.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Ia memang bermaksud ke rumah Rukia tapi kalau untuk menjaganya selama semalam...

"Rukia sakit, lagipula Aku percaya kau tak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Rukia, "kata Hisana seolah dapat menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Ichigo.

Ichigo kembali terdiam, ia berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah. "

XOXOXO

Ichigo menatap tubuh yang Rukia yang tertidur di depannya. Wajah gadis itu nampak memerah, Ichigo memegang kening Rukia dan merasakan tubuh gadis itu terasa panas dan berkeringat. Ia pun mengambil handuk yang berada di meja yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur Rukia, lalu mengelap keringat di dahi Rukia dengan handuk itu. Rukia sedikit menggeliat karena merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"Kau terkena flu musim panas ya?, "gumam Ichigo pelan.

Ia tak mau membangunkan Rukia, ia pun berjalan ke arah teras kamar Rukia lalu duduk disana sambil menyaksikan langit musim panas.

Setengah jam kemudian, Ichigo merasa matanya hampir terpejam karena buaian angin yang menerpa wajahnya ketika ia merasa seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Rukia?, "

XOXOXO

_ehehhe mangaph aku bwt fic lagi padahal yang 2 blm beres...dan mangaph banget yang 2 ntu publishnya lama...aku lagi UTS T,T..._

_Begadang mpe jam 2 cuma bwt jadi kempret. Dan kemarin2 sempet sakit karena fisika! JYAH! Gua pengen bunuh orang yang bwt FISIKA!_

_oh ya...fic ne niatnya mau aku bikin 1shot tapi waktu ku kaga nyukup T,T mangaph sangat!_

_Terus tenang Fic ini adalh fic ichiruki ke 2ku yang kubuat, bahasanya masih ancur hueeehhh! yang Because i hate U tuh yg ke 3 dan Right here ke 4..yang pertama belum aku publish atau lebih tepatnya mungkin gak aku publish._

_o..ya BTW kayaknya fic ku tuh rata2 tentang anak sekolah yah? mangaph deh kalo mbosenin...aku kaga isa bwt tntg orang kerja ataupun nikah karena aku blm ngalamin... semua fic ku kubuat adalah inspirasi dari kehidupanku sehari-hari ehehehhe._

_Mangaph kalo fic ku ini kaga memuaskan. _

_Thx 4 read it and review it...aku akan buat lanjutan ni fic ASAP!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Je Te Voudrais**

**Desclaimer : Tite Kubo...**

_Oya...lupa Je Te Voudrais tuh artinya 'Aku Ingin Kamu' *kayaknya sih -halah-* _

_Thx bwt :_

_Sagara Ryuuki bwt sarannya ^^..anoo yg numb 2 tuh katanya dulu *lupa kata sapa* kalo habis koma di kasih spasi, jadi aku kasih spasi ... aye emang kaga bcus di EYD *plakkk_

_Ruki Yagami mangaph...cuma 2shot kok..tadinya c mau 1shot eheheh_

_Arlheaa arinya aku menginginkanmu...ehehehne update ^^_

_ojou-chan uhuhuhuu artinya aku menginginkanmu...hahahw ya neh..lagi update..._

_Kurochi Agitohana ahahha makasih ^^_

_ika chan makasih idenya...tp mv kaga isa aku kabulin T,T...coz ne fic dah kubuat lama bgt...kalo mau ganti alur, ntar aku mikir lagi trus lama deh publishnya T,T...makasih n mangaph yak!_

_bl3achtou4ro artinya aku ingin kamu XD  
_

_FOr all of my friends...enjoy it..._

_

* * *

_

Ichigo menatap tubuh yang Rukia yang tertidur di depannya. Wajah gadis itu nampak memerah, Ichigo memegang kening Rukia dan merasakan tubuh gadis itu terasa panas dan berkeringat. Ia pun mengambil handuk yang berada di meja yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur Rukia, lalu mengelap keringat di dahi Rukia dengan handuk itu. Rukia sedikit menggeliat karena merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"Kau terkena flu musim panas ya?, "gumam Ichigo pelan.

Ia tak mau membangunkan Rukia, ia pun berjalan ke arah teras kamar Rukia lalu duduk disana sambil menyaksikan langit musim panas.

Setengah jam kemudian, Ichigo merasa matanya hampir terpejam karena buaian angin yang menerpa wajahnya ketika ia merasa seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Rukia?, "

Rukia hanya tersenyum ketika namanya disebut.

"Maaf dua hari ini aku tidak ada di sampingmu," katanya pelan dengan suara agak serak.

Ichigo hanya diam dan menatap wajah Rukia yang tertimpa cahaya matahari sore. Ia terlihat bagai putri zaman dahulu yang berkulit pucat. Cantik.

"Nii-sama tak mengijinkanku berangkat sekolah,"lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya...Memang lebih baik kau istirahat,"balas Ichigo.

Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo, "begitu?."

"Ya."

Rukia hanya tersenyum lalu perlahan ia merasa pandangannya kabur dan tubuhnya limbung.

Ichigo menyadari hal itu dan menangkap tubuh Rukia yang hampir terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?," tanya Ichigo panik.

Rukia menggeleng pelan, "hanya sedikit pusing, uhuk...uhuk"

"Lebih baik kau istirahat."

Rukia kembali menggeleng, "aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku!."

Ichigo mengerutkan alis, lalu tangan kanannya memegang dahi Rukia, dan merasakan tubuh Rukia terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

"Ck, badanmu panas sekali! Apa kau sudah minum obat?," kata Ichigo khawatir.

"Uhuk...Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, uhuk..uhuk!, "tubuh Rukia membungkuk sambil terbatuk, tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya dan tangan kirinya memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Ck! Kau memang keras kepala!," kata Ichigo sambil tiba-tiba berdiri dan menggendong tubuh gadis bermata violet itu.

Mata Rukia terbelalak, "Hey! Turunkan aku Ichigo!,"katanya dengan panik, wajahnya terasa panas karena sekarang wajahnya berada dekat dengan wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo membaringkan tubuh Rukia di atas tempat tidurnya, "kau sudah minum obat?, "tanyanya.

Rukia tak menjawab, dan Ichigo sudah tau jawabannya, 'cih! dasar dia ini!' gumamnya dalam hati.

Ichigo melihat obat Rukia di meja di samping tempat tidur gadis itu.

"Lebih baik kau minum obatmu!,"kata Ichigo sambil membukakan bungkus obat Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng, "aku tidak mau!. "

"Cih! Kau sangat keras kepala! Buka mulutmu!, "parintah Ichigo.

Rukia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya sambil menggeleng keras.

Ichigo nampak kesal menghadapi gadis di depannya itu, "memang kenapa kalau kau minum obat? Kau tak akan mati! Memang rasanya agak pahit tapi hanya sebentar! Ayolah Rukia jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti itu!."

"Aku tak masalah kalau harus minum obat 100 kalipun! Aku tidak takut!uhuk...,"balas Rukia yang merasa kesal karena di katai kekanakan.

"Lalu?."

Rukia sedikit menunduk, "aku akan tertidur bila meminumnya."

"Lalu?."

"Aku tak akan bisa bersamamu! Kalau aku terbangun nanti pasti kau sudah tak akan ada di sampingku, uhuk...uhuk...hatchi..," kata Rukia dengan agak kesal.

Ichigo agak terkejut dengan jawaban Rukia, tapi ia hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Ayolah! Minum obatnya!,"bujuk Ichigo lagi.

Rukia hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau kau tak minum obatnya aku akan pergi!,"kata Ichigo dengan kesal.

Mata Rukia terbelalak,"jangan! Kumohon!," katanya seraya memegang tangan kanan Ichigo,mencegah agar Ichigo tidak pergi.

"Kalau begitu minum obatnya!, "kata Ichigo ia melepas tangan Rukia dari tangannya.

Rukia hanya terdiam. Ichigo menyodorkan 2butir obat dan segelas air putih pada gadis itu. Rukia menerimanya lalu menelan obat itu dengan terpaksa.

Beberapa saat kemudian mata gadis itu terasa sangat berat. Ia memandang pemuda yang di sukainya yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Aku mengantuk, "kata Rukia pelan.

Ichigo tersenyum, "tidurlah."

"Jangan pergi,"kata Rukia sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Ichigo, seakan mencegahnya agar tak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ya. Tidurlah," balas Ichigo sambil membelai rambut hitam Rukia.

Mata Rukia terpejam, saat itu pula dalam diri Ichigo ada dorongan untuk mencium dahi Rukia. And He does it...

XOXOXO

"Ah...Kau sudah bangun? Atau kau terbangun karena aku?," tanya Ichigo ketika Rukia membuka matanya.

Gadis itu mendapati Pemuda yang terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya sedang mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil. Rukia menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu dari wajahnya lalu terduduk.

"Kakakmu sudah pulang," kata Ichigo.

"Kau tidak sekolah Ichigo?, "tanya Rukia saat melihat jam dindingnya dan mendapati sudah jam sepuluh dan matahari nampak sudah tinggi, ia tidak memperhatikan kata-kata Ichigo.

"Tidak...Aku bolos,"balas Ichigo.

Raut wajah Rukia tampak keruh, "pasti karena aku kan?," tanyanya.

"Bukan! Bukan karena kau atau siapapun! Aku hanya ingin membolos!,"balas Ichigo dengan cepat.

Rukia tersenyum kecut, ia tau bahwa Ichigo berbohong. Pemuda itu pasti menepati janjinya tadi malam.

"Aku senang kau tidak meninggalkanku Ichigo, "kata gadis itu sambil memandang mata Ichigo dan tersenyum tulus. Dan saat itulah Ichigo merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia memalingkan wajahnya ka luar jendela.

"Terima kasih,"lanjut Rukia.

Ichigo memandang mata gadis itu, ada kilatan yang menggambarkan rasa senang di sana, ia pun tersenyum. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya lalu mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

"Ya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu,"katanya sambil berdiri lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Rukia.

'Panasnya sudah turun, tak sia-sia aku menjaganya semalaman!' gumam Pemuda itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

XOXOXO

"Pagi Ichigo!," sapa sebuah suara yang sudah tak Ichigo dengar selama 2hari terakhir.

Ichigo menoleh dan seperti yang diduganya, Rukia telah berdiri disana.

"Pagi," balas Ichigo sambil tersenyum, ia senang melihat Rukia sudah kembalil sehat. 2hari terakhir sejak ia menjaga Rukia malam itu, ia tak melihatnya lagi, dan ia merasa sangat merindukan suara maupun sosok Rukia di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah sehat?," tanya Ichigo.

"Ya. Aku merasa lebih baik. Tadinya Nii-sama melarangku untuk ke sekolah tapi setelah kubujuk akhirnya aku boleh pergi haha "jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum, dan senyuman itu bagai menular pada Ichigo sehingga pemuda itupun ikut tersenyum.

"Oh ya," kata Rukia sambil membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah syal berwarna jingga lalu menyodorkannya pada Ichigo.

"Maaf aku lupa mengembalikannya, " katanya.

Ichigo tertegun, ia mengambil syal itu dari tangan Rukia lalu melilitkannya pada leher gadis itu. Rukia tampak bingung dengan sikap Ichigo itu.

"Kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya, " kata Ichigo.

Rukia kembali tersenyum, "terima kasih."

Ichigo melihat senyum itu, senyum tulus yang selalu Rukia berikan padanya. Senyum yang akhir-akhir ini membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Pemuda itu memalingkn wajah agar Rukia tak melihat perubahan akan ia berjalan mendahului Rukia.

"Kau terlalu banyak berterima kasih."

Rukia hanya tersenyum simpul lalu ia mengikuti langkah Ichigo.

Ichigo mencoba melihat Rukia dari ujung matanya,tapi ia dapat tak menangkap sosok gadis itu. Ia dapat mendengar langkahnya tapi tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

'Sekarang aku ingin kau disampingku, bukan di belakangku,' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

XOXOXO

"Hy Rukia?Bagaimana keadaanmu?, " tanya teman sebangkunya, Momo.

Rukia tersenyum sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Momo, "Baik."

"Kemarin kau sakit apa?, "tanya Soifon, teman sekelas Rukia yang duduk di depan bangku Rukia dan Momo.

"Hanya flu musim panas."

"Itu syal barumu Rukia? Aku baru pertama kali melihat kau memakainya,"tanya Momo sambil menunjuk pada syal yang di pakai Rukia.

Rukia menatap syal itu, lalu ia tersenyum senang, "ini milik Ichigo, dia meminjamkannya padaku tadi pagi."

Soifon dan Momo tertawa.

"Sepertinya dia menaruh perhatian padamu," kata Soifon menggoda.

Wajah Rukia sedikit memerah, tapi raut wajahnya juga terlihat kecewa,"Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai pengganggu."

"Kurasa tidak begitu," kata Momo.

Rukia hanya dapat tersenyum, "aku harap juga begitu."

XOXOXO

Rukia nampak kepayahan mengambil sebuah syal berwarna jingga yang tersangkut pada sebuah dahan pohon yang tinggi. Tubuhnya bahkan tak dapat menggapai ujung syal yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

'Cih! Ini semua gara-gara Ikaku!,' umpatnya dlam hati sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi saat Ikaku,teman sekelasnya menjahilinya. Pemuda tak berambut itu mengambil syal Rukia yang sedang ia pakai lalu menyangkutkannya pada dahan pohon yang tinggi dan tak dapat terjangkau oleh Rukia.

'Awas kau Ikaku!,' ancam Rukia dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis bermata violet itu merasa ada sebuah tangan yang melilit perutnya,kontan matanya terbelalak karena terkejut.

"Kau butuh bantuan Kuchiki?," tanya sebuah suara yang agak asing di telinga Rukia.

Dengan sigap gadis itu mendorong siku tangan kanannya kebelakang, dan seketika itu tangan yang melilit perutnya terlepas.

Rukia berbalik dan melihat sosok pemuda berambut biru sedang berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih karena pukulan dari Rukia.

"Grimmjow?," gumam Rukia memastikan. Pemuda di depannya ini bernama Grimmjow, pemuda yang beberapa minggu lalu memintanya agar menjadi kekasihnya tapi Rukia menolak. Bukan karena Grimmjow tidak tampan tapi karena kelakuan Grimmjow yang membuatnya risih. Grimmjow adalah salah satu murid bermasalah di sekolahnya, pemuda itu juga di kenal senang mempermainkan perempuan.

"Ya. Kau masih ingat aku Kuchiki?," tanya Grimmjow sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tentu saja! Ada perlu apa?," tanya Rukia.

"Hahah aku hanya melihatmu sedang kesusahan makanya aku mendekatimu, dan aku ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang," balas Grimmjow.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa Grim, aku sedang menunggu Ichigo," jawab Rukia sambil berbalik dan hendak mengambil syal nya yang tersangkut di dahan pohon.

"Kenapa kau selalu menunggunya?,"tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Karena itu keinginanku!," balas Rukia sambil meloncat-loncat berusaha menggapai ujung syal berwarna jingga itu.

"Bukannya kau memiliki perasaan kepadanya?," tanya Grimmjow yang sukses membuat Rukia terdiam.

Grimmjow menyeringai. Ia lalu mendekati Rukia dan kembali memeluknya dari belakang, "sadarlah Kuchiki! Dia TIDAK memiliki perasaan kepadamu!."

Disisi lain, saat itu pula Ichigo,Renji dan Ishida yang sedang berjalan ke arah gerbang melihat kejadian itu. Ntah kenapa Ichigo merasa darahnya naik ke otaknya, ia juga merasa sangat kesal melihat kejadian itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia mendekati Grimmjow dan Rukia.

Saat sudah berada di belakang Grimmjow, Ichigo menepuk pundak pemuda berambut biru itu dengan agak keras dan seketika itu Grimmjow melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia lalu menghadap kebelakang. Begitu pula dengan Rukia, saat merasa tangan Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba terlepas, gadis itu pun menghadap kebelakang. Gadis itu nampak terkejut karena Ichigo sudah berdiri di belakang Grimmjow.

"Ada apa?," tanya Grimmjow dengan nada tenang.

"Jangan ganggu Rukia!," kata Ichigo tegas.

Grimmjow menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, "kenapa kau berkata begitu? Apa urusanmu?."

Dahi Ichigo berkerut, "Rukia tak suka padamu! Jadi tak usah memaksanya!."

"Apa hakmu berkata begitu? Dia bukan apa-apamu kan? Hanya TEMAN!, "balas Grimmjow dengan penekanan pada kata teman.

Ichigo tampak semakin kesal dengan kata-kata Grimmjow, tanpa sadar ia mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke arah wajah Grimmjow. Dan pukulan Ichigo mendarat dengan keras di wajah Grimmjow sampai-sampai pemuda berambut biru itu terjatuh ketanah.

"Brengsek kau!," umpat Grimmjow sambil berdiri lalu menyerang Ichigo dengan kepalan tangan kanannya yang di kenal sebagai 'pukulan kematian' . Grimmjow mwngarahkan pukulan itu pada dada Ichigo. Ichigo tak sempat mengelak, ia memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima pukulan keras itu.

BUKK.

Ichigo tidak merasakan apapun pada wajahnya maupun tubuhnya,ia membuka mata, dan seketika itu matanya terbelalak kaget melihat Rukia telah tersungkur di depannya karena pukulan Grimmjow yang mengenai gadis itu.

Grimmjow nampaknya juga terkejut melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Ichigo, dan ia tak dapat menghentikan pukulannya sehinyya pukulannya itu mengenai wajah Rukia dengan keras.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, ia merasakan perih pada pipi kirinya dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya. Iamengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghapus aliran itu, dan ia melihat cairan berwarna merah di tangannya.

Ichigo merasa dadanya terasa sesak melihat Rukia terluka, dan ia semakin merasa marah pada GRimmjow yang telah memukul Rukia. Ia bermaksud memukul wajah Grimmjow kembali namun Renji dan Ishida yang sedari tadi hanya melihat menarik tangannya agar menjauh dari Grimmjow.

"Tenangkan dirimu Kurosaki!,"kata Ishida.

Ichigo tak menjawab, ia berusaha terlepas dari cengkraman kedua temannya. Grimmjow hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan buat gara-gara dengannya Ichigo! Itu akan memperumit masalah!," sambung Renji.

"Diam kalian!," bentak Ichigo, dan ia berhasil terlepas dari cengkraman kedua temannya. Saat tangan pemuda berambut orange itu terulur hendak memukul wajah Grimmjow, Rukia menarik tangannya.

"Kau dendam padaku Kurosaki?," tanya Grimmjow memanas-manasi.

Alis Ichigo makin berkerut, ia ingin melepas genggaman tangan Rukia tapi gadis itu malah mempererat cengkeraman tangannya pada Ichigo.

"Ayo pergi Ichigo!," kata Rukia sambil menyeret tangan Ichigo.

"Lapaskan aku Rukia! Aku harus memberinya pelajaran!," kata Ichigo.

Rukia berbalik dan menatap Ichigo, "itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah! Lebih baik kita pulang!."

"Cih...Aku...,"

"Dengarkan aku! Kita pulang!," bentak Rukia sambil menatap tajam mata Ichigo.

Ichigo nampak semakin kesal, "baiklah! Kita pulang!," kata pemuda itu sambil menampis tangan Rukia lalau berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu.

XOXOXO

"Maaf," kata Rukia membuka pembicaraan saat mereka berjalan pulang. Saat ini mereka sedang melewati pinggiran sungai yang biasa mereka lewati. Seperti biasa, sore itu matahari tampak cerah.

"..."

"Maaf Ichigo," ulang Rukia lagi, ia meremas syal yang tadi pagi Ichigo berikan yang melilit lehernya. Syal itu berhasil ia ambil dari dahan pohon dengan bantuan Renji tadi.

"Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf?," tanya Ichigo, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Rukia mendongak, ia juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku..,"

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tak bisa menjagamu," kata Ichigo pelan.

"Bukan..Harusnya mema..,"

"Kau tau? Aku merasa sangat kesal saat Grimmjow memelukmu dan aku merasa sangat marah pada diriku sendiri saat kau terluka karena aku, karena melindungiku,"kata Ichigo dengan suara tertahan. Pemuda itu lalu membalikkan badannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Rukia sambil menatap wajah gadis itu.

Rukia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang dan wajahnya terasa panas.

"Maafkan aku Rukia!,"kata Ichigo saat ia berdiri tepat di depan gadis itu. Ia menatap mata violet gadis di depannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Saat matanya tertuju kearah bibir Rukia, ia melihat luka disana. Ada rasa kesal di hatinya. 'Kenapa aku menyia-nyiakanmu selama ini?' gumam Ichigo dalam hati. Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh pemuda itu memeluk Rukia.

Rukia nampak terkejut dengan sikap Ichigo, tapi ia hanya dapat diam.

Ichigo dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Rukia yang menelusup disela-sela kulitnya. Dan itu membuat perasaan aneh itu makin terasa.

Ichigo tertawa kecil, "aku seperti memeluk anak kecil."

Rukia merasa kesal dikatai seperti itu,"apa kau bil...?,"

"Kurasa aku mencintaimu!,"kata Ichigo mempererat pelukannya.

Mata Rukia terbelalak seketika,ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah Ichigo katakan.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia, dan aku tak ingin ada laki-laki lain yang menyentuhmu selain aku!,"kata Ichigo sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap mata Violet Rukia, lalu menyentuh ujung bibir Rukia yang masih menyisakan bekas darah. Perasaan menyesal kembali menghampirinya karena ia tak dapat melindungi gadis di depannya.

"Maafkan aku,"kata Ichigo dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Sebelum sempat Rukia membalas perkataan Ichigo, bibirnya telah terkunci oleh bibir Ichigo.

Mata Rukia kembali terbelalak. Ada perasaan aneh yang menelusup ke dalam hatinya, ciuman itu membuatnya seakan terbang ke angkasa.

Ichigo melumat bibirnya dengan lembut,kedua tangannya yang kekar melingkar pada pinggang Rukia, memeluknya dan tak membiarkannya terlepas.

Tangan pemuda itu makin erat memeluk Rukia ketika gadis itu membalas ciumannya karena memang itu yang Rukia harapkan selama beberapa tahun terakhir, perasaannya pada Ichigo akhirnya terbalas.

Saat merasa kehabisan udara, Ichigo melepas ciumannya lalu memandang wajah Rukia yang memerah.

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum, "Aku mencintaimu," ulang Ichigo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh!," balas Rukia.

"Hahahah Aku ingin kau tidak berjalan di belakangku lagi. Aku ingin kau berjalan di sampingku, agar aku dapat terus melihat wajahmu dan juga menjagamu,"kata Ichigo sambil menyentuh pipi Rukia dengan lembut. Rukia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Matahari musim panas hampir menghilang dari langit namun sisa sinarnya yang berwarna jingga masih memenuhi langit barat pada sore itu.

THE END...


End file.
